


The Stone Gryphon: Sexy Calendar Edition

by loveandrockmusic, metonomia, pencildragon, Syrena_of_the_lake, WingedFlight



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Female Gaze, Objectification, Original Character-centric, rthverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandrockmusic/pseuds/loveandrockmusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/pseuds/metonomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencildragon/pseuds/pencildragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight
Summary: What it says on the tin. Come in for strictly non-visual sexy calendar pages of Rthstewart's finest (male) OCs, as featured in The Stone Gryphon.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction: Strap In, Pour Yourself a Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stone Gryphon, Part 1, Oxfordshire 1942](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122870) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



> Well friends, it's been a long and painful year. How about some sexy to carry us through the next one? Below you will find luscious snippets on the amazingly crafted thirst-trapping OCs from universe of The Stone Gryphon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to our friend Rth, without whose stories (and friendship!) I certainly would not have survived 2020.

"What a piece of work is man!"  
- _Hamlet_ , Act II, Scene ii

"For some things there are no wrong seasons."  
-Mary Oliver

"Women like to _read_ their porn."  
-Craig Ferguson, _The Late Late Show_

FEATURING:

Mr. January...............Lieutentant Colonel Thomas Clark  
Mr. February............................................Asim bin Kalil  
Mr. March....................................Captain David Lowrey  
Messrs. April..........................Scott Jones & Theo Baker  
Mr. May.................................................Aidan Gundarr  
Mr. June..........................................Dr. Richard Russell  
Mr. July............................................................Guy Hill  
Messrs. August.....................................Lambert & Jalur  
Mr. September..............................................Jack Clark  
Mr. October....................................Director Rafe Linch  
Mr. November..............Colonel George Walker-Smythe  
Mr. December.........Wing Commander Reginald Tebbitt


	2. Mr. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. January: Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Clark

It's a blustery New Year's Day in Boston, where the water in the Harbor is a choppy blue-gray. There's snow on the ground, another nor'easter headed down the coast, and handsome Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Clark is kitted out in his bathing costume. That's right! All the Clark men have been dedicated members of the L Street Brownies, and plunging into the freezing Atlantic on the first of the year is a time-honored family tradition.

Tom cuts a striking figure in his closely-fitted onepiece, striped in black and white across the chest. The belt, he's proud to say, hasn't gotten too tight over the years. The muscles haven't gone too flabby either. The hair? Who the hell cares, it's about to get wet anyway. It's more about grit than glamor, though that was less true in his Harvard days. Good for waking up the blood and steeling the nerve. His wizened uncles have long boasted about the health benefits.

Goosebumps rising on those firm, rounded biceps; panted breaths visible on the cold air. His blood's getting up now they're waiting for the starter pistol! In a moment they'll charge into the icy Dorchester Bay. And once the swim is through, the frosty Colonel will be ready to wrap up in thermals and share a hot buttered rum with someone special.


	3. Mr. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. February: Asim bin Kalil

See the dreamer, shown to you as dreams are shown to him, full of mystery and meaning. In repose, the solemn harsh and frowning face softens to fill with wonder. Watch as the light within fills the winter night, as the brow creases to consider a divine tangle, smooths into the peace of sleep. Turn and catch the dawn breaking gently as the dreamer stirs, admire the purpose as the seeker awakens to another day of his journey.

Versatile, shifting as you like between the mystic and the major, leaning forward to catch your question or sternly commanding your attention and respect, Mr. February is a man for every moment.

Let Asim bin Kalil refine and reflect the light within you, let Major al-Masri fill all your visions of a man in uniform. Be the companion on his journey, and welcome him as your teacher and guide.


	4. Mr. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. March: Captain David Lowrey

We all know that Canadians are undeniably attractive people. Is it something in the water? Perhaps the fresh Northern air? Or maybe these Canadians are so appealing due to their inherently polite natures (for which they are known throughout the world, after all). 

Captain Lowrey is no exception to this Canadian blessing. Look at his pleasantly symmetrical facial features, his well-styled dark hair, and of course his soft eyes that peer into your very soul while promising to keep all your secrets. Dressed as always in an immaculate uniform and leaning casually against the wall, he cuts quite the neat figure. In his hands, a gift: the wildest bouquet of yellow roses you have ever seen. 

Do not be surprised when he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. Let him take your hand and draw you into the nearest alcove; Captain Lowrey will show you just how pleasing these Canadian men can be.


	5. Messrs. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Messrs. April: Scott Jones & Theo Baker

It's a bit early in the year for a big out-of-doors picnic, but with all the busy schedules and geographical flux, this was the weekend that worked for the most people. Besides, the extended family are hardly fussed by a bit of damp. Welcome to the Great Pevensie Gathering of April '99!

The sun breaks over the green heart of the Peak District National Park where Scott and Theo stand amidst a throng of cheering NPGs. They are pictured moments after their triumphant leap across the finish line of the three-legged race, still bound together by the ankle. Thank goodness someone had the necessary props nearby: Scott hefts a wooden broadsword from the afternoon's match-ups (he disarmed his partner, Aunt Alice, in an unexpected upset), while Theo brandishes a spoon from the spoon-and-egg race in which he set a new family record. 

The boys are red and sweaty, grinning from ear to ear, flushed with the victory of their unprecedented three-tier win. Sunlight catches in Scott's copper-brown hair and he looks distinctly like a strapping young Sir Peter reborn in Adidas. His trusty track jacket came through all right, but the seam of Theo's t-shirt has been torn at the shoulder, leaving the sleeve to hang limply and reveal his lightning bolt tattoo. Well-defined quads lurk beneath those shorts (cargo for Scott, Theo in madras), and their lean muscled legs are smeared with grass stains and splattered with mud. Wet, dirty, and having a blast. This is a win in more ways than one.


	6. Mr. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. May: Aiden Gundarr

You wouldn't think it of a soldier, but Mr. May can be described no better than with regard to the late spring flower that blooms in the northern mountains. Tall-stemmed, rosy-cheeked with health, a single rose, thorned but sweet, bending toward the sunshine of his Queen.

It's undeniably attractive just how attuned to family this dedicated man is - see how many children can swing from his arms, how much housework he completes in a day (that new vacuum cleaner Father Christmas brought? Aidan would run it), how impeccably he balances work and play.

Best viewed from the heights of a tree as you prepare to leap into his arms, he stands rooted but adaptable, loyal, and oh so sexy.


	7. Mr. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. June: Dr. Richard Russell

See here a perfect specimen of the subspecies _homo sapiens explorus_ , known as an Explorer, in its natural environment: an African savanna campsite. This particular specimen is known among scientists as _Richard Russell_ , a particularly vigorous male known for both his physical and intellectual acumen. Richard Russell is posed in a triumphant manner: hands upon hips, legs spread wide, and chin raised proudly. It appears he has not shaved in several days, achieving what is known among females of the species as an “attractively rugged” look. He is clothed in khaki shorts and nothing else. The specimen is so spectacularly arrayed that it may be excused if viewers do not immediately notice the second subject of this photograph: a large _crocodylus suchus_ , also known as the West African crocodile, who appears to currently be sunning herself in the midst of the Explorer’s camp.


	8. Mr. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. July: Guy Hill

The BSC's most dedicated driver relaxes on a lovely summer's eve, where the setting sun has cast the District skyline in beautiful pinks and oranges. The magnificent wing-back chair seems right at home on the concrete rooftop, clawfoot legs displayed at front and the sturdier paws supporting the back. Guy Hill leans forward to smile for the camera: an easy and affable grin, teeth very white against his dark skin. This is a man who welcomes company with a willing ear and a nod to your comfort.

Two buttons undone, but his collar is still crisp even after a day's work. Shirtsleeves rolled up past the elbow. In his steady hands, a curved blade pulls against a wood block as bit by bit, something beautiful emerges from beneath the roughened calluses that belie his gentle work. Fresh shavings fall around his booted feet. There's a tiny footstool clustered with more tools -- chisel, bench knives, gouges -- plus a glass of bourbon, sweating in the dying heat.

Lean in, get comfortable. On the next rooftop over, a trumpeter and saxophonist are practicing their medleys. Guy's got a few stories he could tell you before the day is done.


	9. Messrs. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Messrs. August: Lambert & Jalur

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single tiger in possession of good features must be in want of a king. The same is true of wolves and queens. View, for example, these two noble guards posed upon a coat of arms.

This wolf in particular is just what a guard ought to be: sensible, good-humoured, agile--and one rarely sees such manners!--so much at ease, with such perfectly good advice! He is also handsome, which a wolf ought to be, if he possibly can. His keen eyes are beautifully dark, his fur is thick, and he has a strong and solid presence. His character is thereby complete.

As for the tiger: one cannot wonder that so fine a cat, with keen eyesight, sharp teeth, strong muscles, every thing in his favour, should think highly of himself. One may say that this tiger has a  _ right _ to be proud. And how he does stand so: alert and on guard, muscles rippling beneath his glistening coat, eyes so fierce that one can almost hear the snarl to come. He is clearly clever, but at the same time haughty, and his manners are not inviting.

In this respect the wolf has greatly the advantage. Lambert is sure of being liked wherever he appears;  Jalur is continually giving offence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Credit to Jane Austen for writing the first version of this in Pride & Prejudice before I went and turned it into furry fic.]


	10. Mr. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. September: Jack Clark

Tonight is the first game of the NFL season, and Jack Clark is ready for the kickoff.

He's arranged a charcuterie board to share, each flavor carefully matched with its counterpart. There's hard cheeses and soft, to be paired with the tender crunch of crackers and the biting snap of pickles, and even tiny bowls of blackberry jam and olives. It's a casual feast, arranged to tempt a Queen who never sits still.

Beside the cheese board, a tall, freshly-poured glass of your favorite drink awaits your lips.

Jack lifts his beer to you in greeting, a twinkle in his eye filling you with coziness. His slightly-too-long hair is mussed, summer-lightened strands glinting in the last golden rays of sunset, and his smile reminds you that the day's injustices, infuriating as they are, will keep until tomorrow. He's saved room for you on the couch, ready for you to kick your shoes off and cuddle against him. Will you join him?


	11. Mr. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. October: Director Rafe Linch

The low lamplight casts dancing shadows across his desk, reflects off the Linch-green signet ring adorning his quill-calloused hands. He holds a quill now — his strong, dark fingers lightly cradling the hollow shaft, sometimes idly thumbing across the feather’s vanes before returning to the parchment with firm, bold strokes. The Director (you can hardly help but think of him as such, even when you are the one directing his movements, with signals so subtle that no one else would heed) deploys a rare smile when you enter, and sets aside his ledger. These are the accounts you keep together: a bottle of rich Galman wine, a lacquered box of Narnian figs, Calormene silk whispering over skin, a surplus of warmth by the hearth, two minds and hearts in one accord, and limitless possibilities before morning.


	12. Mr. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. November: Colonel George Walker-Smythe

If you’ve never experienced the adage about age and fine wines, November is your time. Colonel George Walker-Smythe is a vintage to be savored slowly. Let your eyes linger first on the things he would say define him: the crisp-pressed uniform, the neatly-trimmed mustache, the box of cigars (no jokes about the phallic shape, please, he doesn’t hold with Freud’s nonsense). Then indulge in the more subtle notes: the raven-feather quill (a whimsical touch for a military man), the gilded letter opener (ornamentally inscribed with a language you cannot read, yet it looks sharp enough to draw blood), the slim volume of poetry (Poe or Browning? Codebook or leisure reading? These are the notes you will only discover with time). Finally, raise your eyes to meet his. Feel the warm flush of his attention. Lock the door behind you and keep your voice low — you never know who may be listening at the keyhole.


	13. Mr. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally... introducing Mr. December: Wing Commander Reginald Tebbitt

You've waited all year for this holiday treat and Mr. December does not disappoint. Wing Commander Reginald Tebbitt in black tie is your gift this year! But the party is over and the guests are gone; Reg is ready to be unwrapped.

He's slouched against a bookcase, tall and lithe, the soft light of the Christmas tree twinkling in the background. Dinner jacket slung over his shoulder, waistcoat buttons undone, shirt rucked up to show the tiniest sliver of skin. Blond hair slicked back, fine scars edging along his jaw. His lips are pursed in that sexy smirk -- but there's no mistaking the sincerity in his expression. _My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears._ W.C. Tebbitt will lavish you without reservation.

The fire burns low in the fireplace. The ice in the champagne bucket gleams. Those fine, musician's hands will open the bottle and pour you a glass. Time to ring in the new year with a bang.


	14. Bonus: Honk if You Want to Let Loose with a Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those so inclined, Thomas the Goose

No single month or season can define — or confine — a Goose. Down to earth even when he is on the wing, Thomas is always ready with a word of advice — or the wordless comfort of his downy embrace. But make no mistake, for all the philosophies that stir below his breast, this Goose is truly Wild.

Lordly and composed in his professional capacity, his aggression and ferocious appetite come to life in the birdoir. The screech of his mating call will give rise to your own Goose flesh! Let his great, powerful wings beat and flutter around you; his hard beak can hit _alllll_ your pressure points. Feeling peckish? Thomas can satisfy ALL appetites. No other mate owns land, water, and sky. Bare your soul and your body diving in with this rare bird.

Thomas is the most open and adventurous of partners, ready to invite other mates into the lovenest to experience all levels of shared pleasure and engagement. Male, female, any or neither: this bird is an expert in Hornithology. He understands your heart _and_ your desires. Necking, nestling, nipping... you'll find it all and more. Come home to roost with Thomas the Goose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my mischievous co-conspirators WingedFlight, Syrena_of_the_Lake, Metonomia, and Pencildragon. And especially thank you to Rthstewart, who is so incredibly generous with the stories and characters she created. I had the BEST time in this sandbox.
> 
> The AMAZING artwork is by Syrena_of_the_Lake!


End file.
